Blood Plus Invasion!
by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena
Summary: What if the Blood Plus Gang just popped out in every single other movie/anime/book etcetc! It would be DISASTER! Please RnR, flames are welcome. I can do requests for this as well! Update: Diva meets Saiyuki's Sanzo-ikkou! What will happen?
1. Harry Potter

Voldermort: And then, we kill all the Muggles with your indestructable vampires!

Diva: (Nods happily) Yep! -

Solomon: (Slaps own forehead)

Diva: Solomon, why aren't you enthusiastic about it?

Solomon: Because you are talking to a snake-like humaniod idiot who plans on wiping out the human species...

Snape: And if I recall properly, you are a BAT-like humaniod idiot who wants to wipe out the human species...

Voldermort: (Speechless)

Amshell: That is not the point...

Diva: I don't see anything wrong with it.

Amshell: He's stealing our business!

Diva: How so?

Solomon: Because he wants to kill all the humans...

Diva: (thinking) Hey, that's MY job!

Amshell: Exactly.

Diva: (Pulling a bound, gagged and beaten up Harry Potter out) So, we won't need him any more, right?

Solomon: Yes, you can do anything you want with him.

Diva: I'm hungry! (Smirks and drinks all of Harry's blood, hence, destroying Voldermort's last Horcrux and hence, killing Harry as well) 


	2. Rurouni Kenshin

zzz ZZZ zzz ZZZ zzz ZZZ zzz ZZZ zzz ZZZ zzz ZZZ zzz ZZZ zzz ZZZ zzz ZZZ zzz ZZZ zzz ZZZ

Sanosuke: HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA (Punches Diva, who flicks him to the nearby wall)

Diva: (Signature laughter) You're stupid...

Hiko: Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryuu... Ku-Zu-Ryu-Sen! (Diva ducks happily, skipping about)

Diva: La la la la la...

Aoshi: (Aoshi glare) Oniwabanshu Kodachi Nitto Ryuu... Kaiten Kenbu, Rokuren!

Diva: What are all of you doing? Can't we play nicely?

Kaoru: No, you pretty killed EVERYONE!! Including KENSHIN!!

Diva: I was just trying to have fun...

Shishio: (Voice coming out from Hell) YES, FINALLY SOMEONE WHO THINKS LIKE ME!!

Saya: (Takes up katana and coats it with her blood) You're dead, Diva!

Solomon: But she's your only sister!

Diva: Hey, it's not like I don't want her dead!

Solomon: (Signature sigh) Diva...

Haji: (Has I couldn't care less face) 


	3. Pirates of the Caribbean

lalalalalalalalala Hanny sot adi. This goes out to all POTC/Blood+ lovers like me!!

Jack: So, let me get this straight, savvy?

Kai: Fire away.

Jack: (Pointing to Saya and Diva) They're immortal sisters driven by instinct to kill each other because their blood will kill each other...

Haji: Yes.

Jack: (Pointing to Solomon) And he's the blond gentleman who is supposed to be protecting short, long hair and blue eyes, but fell in love with short, short hair and red eyes...

David: Kinda.

Jack: Well mates, I have only one thing to say...

Riku: What's that?

Jack: I've got a jar of dirt... I've got a jar of dirt... I've got a jar of dirt... And guess whats inside it... 


	4. Sailor Moon

Mamoru: (Sees blue rose on the floor) Hmm, I've been using these roses as projectiles for so long, yet, I've never seen a BLUE one before.

Diva: (Jumps from behind him) They just happen to sprout out whenever I happen to pop out.

Usagi: HANDS OFF MY MAMORU

Saya: Look out, she's a human-killing machine!!

Diva: No I'm not! I was just hungry!

Rei: (brings out a talisman and sticks it on Diva's head)

Karl: Like that's going to work.

Diva: (Looks at Mamoru) Hey, you look tasty!

Solomon: (Holding a calculator) Hmm, since the fact that he's a powerhouse of energy and the Prince of Earth, wielder of the Golden Crystal. (Tap tap the calculator) He's enough to feed you for a whole month.

Diva: YAY!

Mamoru: WHY AM I ALWAYS VICTIMIZED?

Usagi: (Turns into Princess-form and tries to kill Diva, but is blocked by Haji)

Saya: Let me handle this.

(By that time, Mamoru is already dead and Diva moves away from the scene in Solomon's blue Ferrari)

MORAL OF STORY: MAMORU IS ALWAYS VICTIMIZED! DEATH TO MAMORU! 


	5. Pirates of the Caribbean 2

Davy Jones: Diva, with no last name, do you fear death?

Diva: (Blinks) No?

Davy Jones: (Stabs Diva, who doesn't die)

Diva: (Blinks, twice)

Davy Jone: (Stabs repeatedly)

James: When are ya gonna stop that dawg?

Karl: Yeah, you can't kill her like that... (Cutting part of Davy Jone's tentacle-like beard off to grill)

Nathan: YAY!! I love calamari rings!

Solomon: (Reading POTC script) Hmmm, coincidently enough, the only way to kill Davy Jones is to stab his heart out that is currrently in something called a Dead Man's Chest.

Diva: (Takes Dead Man's Chest from Jack, who pops out randomly and throws him offboard) You mean this one? (Cracks open the chest)

Solomon: Yes, that one.

Amshell: For the sake of Diva, I shall kill this Davy Jones! (Grabs dagger and stabs D.J's heart)

Davy JOnes: (Dies) Calypso...

Bootstrap and undead crew: Part of the ship, part of the crew... (Chases Amshell around)

Amshell: AAAHH!! 


	6. Trailer

Never fear who you truly are.

Solomon: I want to show you that we are miracles of this world.

You are the greatest warrior

(Saya charges towards hordes of Chiropterans)

Let those that love you drive your courage.

Kai: Saya! (Shoots one of the Corpse Corps down)

Haji: (Blocks Jame's spikes from Saya using his own body)

Solomon: (Cuts of Karl's arm while Karl drinks Saya's blood)

They want you to live.

Kai: Live today to smile tomorrow. There's no point in dying, Saya.

Solomon: I have given up everything to be with you.Be my bride.

Haji: Saya is the reason of my existence.

Embrace his love, and embrace your own life.

Solomon: Do you know that the land can glow like a rainbow, and the sea can be tinted with red? There are so many miracles that you have not seen, and I wish to see them with you.

Saya: Are you not Diva's Chevalier?

Solomon: But before that I am a man who loves you.

(Solomon kisses Saya)

Vangeance cannot end with vangeance.

Diva: Nee-sama, I know that you want to kill me. (Kneels to Saya) But spare my daughters. They are my only family next to you.

Nathan: If you can bring yourself to kill your own sister, can you bring yourself to kill her innocent daughters as well?

For he was the one who caused all your pain.

Solomon: Amshell Nii-san has planned to use Diva's daughters as the leaders of the Corpse Corps to destroy the human race,  
raised away from their own mother.

Diva: Amshell, was the one who whispered into my ear to kill Joel I...

Nathan: If you want peace to come between us, we must stop Amshell.

James: You have planned to use Diva all along!

Peace must come before the final battle is fought.

Saya: Diva, let's call a truce. We won't hurt each other ever again.

Diva: (Smiles and hugs Saya)

Amshell: I despise you, Saya. If it were not for you, Diva would still be only mine!

For the sake of your children, you will fight.

Solomon: I shall fight next to you for a future that our children will be proud of.

Joel VI: As penance for what my ancestor has done to you, Diva, will you accept me as the surrogate father of your children?

For the love of Blood, you must live.

(Saya and Diva charges at Amshell and rips out his heart)

For the future, you must survive.

(Four little girls play together on a meadow filled with flowers, watched by Saya, Diva, Haji and Joel)

This is the sort-of preview for my new fic, For the Love of Blood. Pls review to tell me if you liked this. 


	7. Star Wars

Darth Vader: Luke, I am your father...

Luke: NO!!

Diva: (Pops out of nowhere and leans elbow on Vader's shoulder) And I'm your second aunt three times removed on Vader's side, and your fifthieth cousin ten times removed from Padme's... 


	8. Star Wars 2

General Grievous: General Kenobi... I've been expecting yo- (Looks around and finds Obi-Wan being held by Diva)

Diva: Ooooo... Midi-chlorian-rich blood!! My favourite flavor! (Sucks Obi-Wan's blood until he's unconscious.)

Nathan: Wait, I thought that this hottie's blood has over 20,000 midi-chlorians?? (Holds up Anakin, who is attached to a blood-draining machine.)

Solomon: (Tosses Pirates of the Caribbean Script and grabs Star Wars saga from script out of nowhere) He's right, Diva.

Diva: (Looks at Obi-Wan and Anakin, and then Anakin and Obi-Wan) Decisions, decisions... I'll take'em both???

Amshell: Good enough for me. (Pops his heart back into place) Man, that hurts...

General Grievous: (Suddenly remembers that he has the blood of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas in his artificial pulmonary system and flees via escape pod)

Diva: Oh yeah, two more hotties to add to the list! Let's go back home!

(Meanwhile, chaos ensues as the Chosen One is fully drained of blood, ending with Darth Sidious laughing evilly and hundreds of Jedi dying...) 


	9. Avatar Sozin's Comet

Solomon: Where the hell are we now?

Nathan: I don't know… but it looks like there is a huge ol' comet heading our way.

James: What are we doing in the middle of a freakin' Chinese palace?

Solomon: Hmm… Doesn't look like the Forbidden City to me…

Diva: Hey, look!

Zuko: Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today… I am!

Amshell: Am I just seeing things or does that huge white beaver-cow thingy have six legs?

Saya: Die, Diva!

Katara: Who's Diva?

Azula: (Ignores everyone but Zuko) Agni Kai!

Zuko: You're on!

Kai: What EXACTLY is going on here?

Haji: (Snatches magic script from Solomon) An Agni Kai. Two Fire-Benders will fight it out until the other is defeated to honorably settle disputes…

Diva: I vote for the hottie!

Katara: (Glares and blood-bends Diva into shutting up, but gets drained of her own)

Zuko: KATARA!!

Azula: Finally, someone who is smart enough to kill that Water-Bender…

Saya: Haih… I give up! (Hacks Azula's head off)

Random Fire Nation Guard: All hail Fire Lord Zuko!

Diva: (Hugs Zuko) Yay, Hottie!!

Solomon: (Patting Zuko's head) I think you'll do better without resisting, kiddo.

Louis: Poor dude…

David: Yeah…

Jack Sparrow: Right you are, mate. Right you are…


	10. New Chevaliers!

The new Chevaliers:

Anakin Skywalker, Aka the Chosen One.

Reson of being a Chevalier: Had off-the-scale midichlorian rich blood, Diva's favorite flavor.(Nathan's instigation)

Chevalier abilities: Extreme use of the Force, along with invincibility so long he does not ingest Saya's blood.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aka, the Dude that Trained the Chosen One.

Reason of being a Chevalier: Diva herself was unsure why. (Nathan: The Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator comes in a set!)

Chevalier abilities: Pretty much the same as Anakin, except that he ain't the Chosen One, bla bla bla.

* * *

Harry Potter, Aka, the Dude Who is the Other Chosen One.

Reason of being a Chevalier: Diva was hungry.

Chevalier abilities: Magic. Can kill with use of some wierd green light that Solomon and Amshell plan to market.

* * *

Chiba Mamoru, Aka, Next Ruler of Earth if He Can Survive Another Bad Guy.

Reason of being a Chevalier: He is always victimized. Zip, Nada.

Chevalier abilities: Makes Diva's blue roses red.

* * *

Zuko, Aka, the Dude with a Scar and the Banished Prince of the Fire Nation Who Almost Became the Fire Lord.

Chevalier Abilities: Fire... lots of it. Heck, he makes Solomon's balls of supersonic death look sissy.

Reason of being a Chevalier: His hotness attracted Diva. (Solomon: No pun intended)

* * *

Last, but not least...

Captain Jack Sparrow, Aka... Captain Jack Sparrow.

Chevalier Abilities: Able to pop up almost wherever Diva and gang does.(Jack: Oi! I'm not a Che--- whatever you call those men who will make Will look effeminate!)

Reason of being a Chevalier: N/A. (Amshell: Anyone who turns this guy into a Chevalier is dead meat!) (Diva: But he's adorable)  
(Amshell: No, young lady!) (Jack: Am I supposed to run now?)


	11. New Chevaliers: Interactions

(In a deep, deep part of Amshell's mansion, the new Chevaliers gather under Solomon's watchful eyes)

Obi-Wan: So, what are you in here for?

Harry: Well, something about being the Chosen One to defeat the Dark Lord and being the last Horcrux...

Zuko: Really, that's fascinating...

Anakin: Hey, I'm the Chosen One too... Its just that she (Diva) likes midi-chlorian rich blood.

Obi-Wan: (Rolls eyes) You don't say. And Zuko (wonders why he knew Zuko's name in the first place), what is it that you do?

Zuko: I was going to stop my sister from getting our father's throne when the girl with black hair and blue eyes came and killed Katara...

Jack: Was she your bonnie-lass, mate? (Zuko raises an eyebrow) Your beloved? Intended? The woman who you know you love but somehow, you find your future together rather obscure? Perhaps you would turn into the dark side of things to save her?

Zuko: (On the verge of tears)

Anakin: I feel you, buddy.

Obi-Wan: (Glares at Anakin)

Anakin: What? We're not exactly Jedi now, are we?

Mamoru: Hmmm, is it just me, or I suddenly feel an urge to get laid with a chick who looks exactly like Diva, but with red eyes?

Jack: That mate, be the instinctual response from a Chevalier. Very interesting if you ask me, ol' Blondie here can be a testament to that! He's been trying to get into Saya's knickers for ages!

Solomon: (Darts off the room and gets into his car, speeding off as fast as he can) SAYA!!!!

Anakin: (Decides to cure silence with random questions) What's a Horcrux?

* * *

HAN: Yep, total randomness when these guys are concerned. Watch out for more! The Marauders may make an appearance if you review nicely!


	12. Zutara Week: Crossover and Blood

Blood… Ever since he had become a Chevalier, under the hand of a deranged Queen, he had not been able to take his mind off her… That day, he and _her_ ventured back into the Fire Nation Palace to stop his deranged sister, only to have his Queen intervene… Ever since then, he had been restored as the Fire Lord, but serving another almost just as bad as Azula was… it was ultimately daunting on his mind, and his soul, a bond that he knew, he could _never_ free himself from.

"Well, mate, mighty nice pad you have up here," Jack Sparrow commented as they were walking from the throne room into one of the more… private living spaces of the Palace. It was still unknown as to how this strange personality was unable to leave Diva's presence indefinitely, but it seemed that the pirate was already used to it, one manner or the other. The _Other_ Chosen One, Harry Potter joined them, and was greatly appreciating the beauty of the palace as well.

At least, Harry had the sense to shut the pirate up, or rather, use his strange stick to do the trick. However, gratefulness alone could not stop his mind from wandering back to the woman who had gotten hold of his heart long before Diva could enslave it by giving him her blood. He did not even wish for it in the first place!

He did not know how long he had carried on walking, nor did he know when Jack and Harry left him, but one thing was for sure, when he stopped in his tracks, he saw Solomon before him, with his uncle. "Ah, Zuko, you must try this wine Solomon had brought along!" Iroh said, and out of courtesy, he decided to honor his uncle's request. "The taste for it has to be acquired, but Solomon says that there are a few plots of land suitable to cultivate our own!"

The gold-haired Chevalier smiled, and said that he would do anything to help one of his brothers. "Cinq Fleches was a wine-producing company before we decided to venture into weapons and medicine," he added kindly. However, Zuko was not in the mood to give a gracious response.

"What do you want from me?" he gruffly asked, standing up in rage. He knew that however Solomon might seem, he could not be taken lightly. The other Chevalier just smiled, once again, and said that he wanted to help him. "What do you think you can do to help me? I'm doomed to immortality, without the woman I love! And if you didn't forget, Diva killed her!"

There, he said it! He did not care if almost the entire Palace heard it, but he said it… He loved Katara… "That is why I want to help you..." Solomon replied. "There is only one way you can end this curse, Zuko, one way you can be free of her blood."

"What is it?" Zuko demanded, short of throwing fire-balls at his "brother". "I'll do anything!"

The Chiropterans were strange creatures… They were bound forever by blood, and it was only by blood that they could be free. When Zuko had said he would do anything to be free, he had meant it, and Solomon had told Iroh that just before he had appeared. "We are made by the blood of a Queen, and only by the other Queen's blood can we be unmade," Solomon told Zuko before the aged Fire-bending Master. "But once you consume Saya's blood, you would be destroyed…"

Perhaps the young Chevalier was too caught by the passing of his beloved, or perhaps that his becoming a Chevalier was involuntary… No one fully knew why he had sought the enemy Queen, and begged for her blood, scaring almost everyone in the Red Shield with his fiery attacks aboard their ship just before they met with officials from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation in order to take the Fire Nation from Diva's hold, but he did it anyway.

"With his passing, Amshell will have no excuse to continue to occupy your lands," Solomon told Iroh, who finally could not escape his destiny of becoming the Fire Lord. It was the only way, and Iroh knew, that one day, like his nephew, Solomon would be free from the bonds of blood as well.

"Thank you," Iroh said to the Chevalier. "You saved my Nation, and my nephew… How can I ever repay you?" Before he managed to finish his question, Solomon had already left, and towards the horizon, Iroh could see an almost bat-like creature, soaring in the sky…

* * *

HAN: I know, I know, I'm not an official participant of Zutara Week 09, but what the heck, it won't hurt to join the festivities, eh? So yeah, I know, Blood+ and Avatar don't really mix, but the theme for the first day is Crossover (which I have already done in the first place) while the second day was Blood (and this IS a Blood+ fanfic)... This is an angsty one, thanks to Solomon and Zuko, hehehe! Just tell me if you like it, or hate it! And for you Blood+ fans, yes, I AM a Zutarian....


	13. Vampire Showdown!

VAMPIRE SHOWDOWN!

Nathan: In this corner, 61KG of total CEO power, built a pharmaceutical company in five years.  
Solomon Goldsmith!

(Solomon appears with a blue rose and bows, girls all over sigh and swoon)

Nathan: And in this corner, he's hot, he's sexy, he's the most sought-after bloodsucker, Edward Cullen!

Edward: (Does nothing but stares dreamily at Bella)

Diva: WAIT! Which part of the Twilight series are we in?

Solomon: (Whips out Magical Script of Everything) Which part do you wish it to be, Diva?

Jack: Oi, how about the part where ol' Sparkly gets you know... Sparkly?

Amshell: Hmph, that is an insult to us Chevaliers, glowing in the sun, and THEY thought that I was batting for the wrong team...

Obi-Wan: Ah yes, do tell.

Harry: Let's just get on with it, please! I need to get Voldemort back alive again, and to do that, I need to schedule a secret meeting with Saya to turn him into her Chevalier so that Diva can kill him.

Anakin: Hmmm, that's crazy enough that it might work.

Solomon: Did anyone mention anything about a secret meeting with Saya?

Zuko: Well, the Other Chosen One, you've done it again, haven't you.

(Ten minutes later)

(Diva and Hagi are skulking at different corners, cursing. Voldemort is now stone. Harry is laughing like a maniac, and Edward Cullen is still staring dreamily at Bella)

Nathan: And the undisputed winner of this showdown goes to... (Looks at angry Twilight freaks to his left and gulps) DIVA! (In a small voice) I can handle those hormone-addled girls no problem.

Diva: (Bows and accepts bouquets offered by random people mysteriously popping everywhere) Thank you,  
thank you! I know you all loved me!

Jack: Is it me, or is everything gettin' weirder 'round here, Obi, old pal?

Obi-Wan: Grrr... (Slashes Jack in half with lightsaber) 


	14. Saiyuki

Sanzo: First, we get Youkai and Kougaiji after us, and now this crazy little kid!

Diva: (Sprints after Sanzo-ikkou!) Hey, wait!

Amshell: Do I have to ask where are we now?

Obi-Wan: (Taking out Solomon's Script of Everything) Seems like we're in some place remotely  
similar to this country known as "China"

Hakkai: Not to mention her scary looking companions! Hakuryu, you would please go faster?

Hakuryu: EEP! (Speeds off)

Gojyo: That was close! Two of them had those glowy swords with them, too!

Goku: (Shivers) You think that's strange, how 'bout the guy in a purple shirt and cowboy boots?

Nathan: (Jumps upon Hakuryu, erm, the jeep) I take offense for that remark, sonny boy.

Sanzo: (Aims gun at Nathan). *Bleep* Off.

Nathan: Well, I'd like to see you try.

Hakkai: (Throws Ki-blast, flinging Nathan off) There, that's done, at least.

Diva: Guess again! ^.^

(Various screams from the Sanzo-ikkou ensues)

Jack: So, we have four new newbies eh? (Shaking Sanzo's hand) Nice to meet you, mate! Cap'n  
Jack Sparrow at your service.

Sanzo: (Shoots Jack) GRRRR....


End file.
